You are Star in My Eyes
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang tidak punya teman. Hanya Naruto saja, pemuda yang disukainya sejak dulu, yang bisa akrab dengannya. Kedatangan murid baru bernama Sakura membawa warna baru dalam kehidupan Hinata juga hubungannya dengan Naruto. Namun ada kalanya dia harus memilih, mempertahankan persahabatan atau cinta yang dia miliki sejak lama./AU/Newbie in NH /DLDR/Review?


Cahaya matahari baru saja menyingkap selimut subuh ketika bus sampai di halte depan SMA Konoha. Orang-orang keluar dari bus dengan tergesa, berpencar ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing, kecuali seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ berseragam _sailor_ hitam yang berdiri di halte bus sendirian. Gadis itu memandang datar ke seberang jalan, ke arah SMA Konoha yang berdiri kokoh dikelilingi pagar besi kelabu. Lama ia menatapnya sampai akhirnya menghela napas. Gadis itu lalu menyebrang menuju ke tempat itu, satu lagi tempat yang akan menjadi saksi sekeping perjalanan hidupnya.

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover mempersembahkan,**

 **You are Star in My Eyes**

 **Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author hanya meminjam beberapa chara karya beliau :)**

 **Main Charas : [Naruto, Hinata], Sakura**

 **Gendre : Friendship & Romance, School life**

 **Warning : AU setting, OOC, EYD, TYPOs, membosankan, aneh, gaje, dll**

 **Don't Like? Baca dulu boleh, klik back kalo udah mulai merasa mau muntah.. ^^**

* * *

 **Selamat membaca! :D**

* * *

Gadis berhelaian indigo panjang itu melangkah perlahan di lorong kelas 11 sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari orang-orang. Saat sampai di kelasnya, dia langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kanan kelas dekat jendela. Dia menghela napas lega setelah berhasil duduk di kursinya. Iris lavendernya memandang keseluruhan kelas yang sudah ramai, mencari seseorang. Namun sepertinya orang yang dicarinya belum datang. Karena itu dia lebih memilih membuka tas, mengambil novel kesukaannya yang selalu dia bawa ke manapun, dan mulai membacanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dia larut dalam fantasi yang novel itu tawarkan. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk membaca novel sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Ini adalah jurus jitunya agar tidak merasa bosan selama berada di kelas.

"Hinata-chaan!"

Gadis itu mendongak ketika mendengar sebuah suara menggelegar bernada ceria memanggil namanya. Dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bermata sebening kristal menghampirinya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat kehadiran pemuda itu, bisa dirasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata dengan suara lirih namun cukup terdengar jelas oleh pemuda itu.

"Wah, lagi-lagi kau baca novel ya, Hinata-chan," Naruto menengok ke arah buku yang terbuka di hadapan Hinata. "Novel apa itu, Hinata-chan?"

"Uhm, ini novel _romance_ , Naruto-kun. Judulnya _Paper Town_ karya John Green. Kau mau membacanya?" Tawar Hinata sambil mendekatkan buku itu ke meja Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

Pemuda tampan yang energik itu geleng-geleng kepala ke arah Hinata. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka baca buku, jadi tak perlu repot-repot meminjamkannya padaku," ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah ngeri, membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol.

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi konyol Naruto itu. Seperti biasa Naruto selalu bisa menghiburnya.

Selanjutnya Naruto mulai bercerita soal pertandingan basket yang kemarin dia tonton di televisi dengan penuh semangat. Hinata menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto, bahkan dia menutup novel yang tadi dibacanya demi memperhatikan cerita pemuda itu. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan mendengarkan ocehan pemuda yang disukainya ini, karena bagi Hinata interaksi sekecil apapun yang mereka lakukan bisa membawa rona kebahagiaan di relung hatinya.

Hinata memang sudah lama menyukai Naruto, mungkin sejak dia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Namun dia baru benar-benar akrab dengan pemuda itu saat kelas sepuluh, itupun karena tempat duduk mereka bersebelahan, jadi membuat mereka sering berinteraksi. Bagi Hinata, Naruto yang ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang pendiam dan sangat pemalu. Bisa dikatakan hanya Narutolah satu-satunya orang yang bisa akrab dengannya, juga merupakan orang yang dia sukai sejak lama. Namun Hinata lebih memilih memendam perasaannya itu, dia merasa sudah cukup bisa berteman dengan Naruto. Dia tidak penah sekalipun berniat mengacaukan persahabatan mereka dengan sebuah ungkapan cinta. Dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan Naruto menjauh atau meninggalkannya. Hinata tidak mau jika bintang yang menerangi dunianya pergi, jadi biarlah ia bertahan hanya sekedar menjadi pengagum yang tidak bisa memiliki.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu tidak, kabarnya hari ini ada murid baru lho!" Ujar Naruto, tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh ya?" Hinata menaikan alisnya bingung. Sekarang adalah pertengahan semester, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pindah sekolah. Makanya Hinata sedikit heran kalau ada murid pindahan sekarang ini. "Kau tahu dari mana, Naruto-kun?"

"Tadi Ino si biang gosip bilang padaku. Katanya ada anak perempuan berseragam sailor masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah pagi ini. Sepertinya anak itu belum dapat seragam sekolah kita, jadi masih pakai seragam lamanya. Tapi Ino tidak tahu dia masuk ke kelas berapa" jelas Naruto penuh semangat. Kira-kira dia masuk ke kelas mana ya, Hinata-chan? Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihat si anak baru itu," lanjut Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menatap langit-langit.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Rasanya Hinata juga jadi penasaran pada murid baru itu. Mungkin di jam istirahat nanti dia akan bisa melihatnya. Pasti mudah menemukannya mengingat seragam sekolahnya yang berbeda dengan murid lain.

KRINGGG!

Bel masuk berdering kencang memotong percakapan seluruh orang saat ini. Semua murid langsung buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing dengan tertib sebelum ada guru yang datang. Hinata pun memasukan novelnya kembali ke dalam tas, bersamaan dengan seorang guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

Naruto yang merupakan ketua murid langsung memimpin teman-teman sekelasnya memberi salam kepada sang guru. Guru cantik bersurai ikal panjang yang berdiri di depan kelas itu tersenyum dan membalas salam murid-muridnya.

"Minna-san, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, ada pengumuman yang akan saya sampaikan," ujar Kurenai, nama guru itu, masih dengan senyum. "Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan anggota baru."

Kelas Hinata langsung dipenuhi suara bisik-bisik. Semuanya langsung membicarakan soal murid baru yang terlihat tadi pagi. Ada yang terkejut, ada juga yang menerka-nerka seperti apa murid baru itu.

"Huaah, murid baru itu masuk ke kelas kita, Hinata-chan!" Naruto berbisik pada Hinata dengan antusias, membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapinya.

Kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelas, dan beberapa saat kemudian masuk kembali bersama seorang siswi berseragam _sailor_ hitam. Gadis itu terlihat sangat mencolok dengan rambut _soft pink_ sebahu dan mata sewarna klorofil cerah. Dia tersenyum lebar di hadapan seluruh murid yang menatap takjub dirinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Kurenai-sensei pada gadis itu, yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu," gadis itu membungkuk sekali sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari prefektur Hyogo di Kobe. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Gadis itu kembali membungkuk lebih dalam.

"Jadi kenapa kau pindah, Haruno?" Tanya Kurenasi-sensei saat Sakura kembali menegakan badan.

"Aku ikut ayahku yang pindah tugas ke daerah ini, sensei," jawab Sakura lugas.

"Aa, souka... lalu di mana daerah asalmu sebenarnya?" Tanya guru bermanik crimson itu lagi.

"Aku lahir di Fukushima, tapi beberapa tahun ke belakang keluargaku sering berpindah-pindah karena pekerjaan ayahku," jelas Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu duduklah di sebelah Naruto Namikaze. Dia adalah ketua murid di sini," tukas Kurenai sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah Naruto yang kosong.

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei," Sakura pun berjalan dengan tenang menuju kursi kosong di barisan paling belakang diiringi tatapan ingin tahu dari seluruh murid, tidak terkecuali Hinata. Hinata cukup kagum dengan anak baru itu, dia terlihat santai dan percaya diri di lingkungannya yang baru. Kalau dia sih pasti akan merasa sangat malu. Hinata melihat Naruto memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Sakura ketika gadis itu duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Naruto.

"Salam kenal, Haruno-san!" Ujar Naruto ramah seperti biasanya.

"Aa, salam kenal juga. Jadi kau, ketua murid di sini, Namikaze-san?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara kecil.

"Benar. Panggil saja aku Naruto. Kau jangan sungkan bertanya padaku-dattebayo," sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lihat, bahkan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya saja Naruto mudah sekali akrab. "Oh ya, ini Hyuuga Hinata-chan," Naruto menambahkan sambil menunjuk Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya sambil memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang agar Sakura melihat gadis indigo itu.

Hinata agak terkejut ketika Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura. Hinata jadi salah tingkah ketika mata bermanik klorofil Sakura menatapnya. "A-ano, salam kenal," ujar Hinata lirih sambil menunduk, entah bisa terdengar Sakura atau tidak. Dia grogi, dia tidak biasa berbicara dengan orang yang baru pertama kali dikenalnya. Dia harap Sakura tidak tersinggung dengan sikapnya ini.

"Salam kenal juga, Hyuuga-san. Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, Naruto, Hyuuga-san," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh semangat. Hinata bahkan sampai mendongkak kembali,menatap Sakura yang ternyata sangat ramah itu. Hinata tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum senang karenanya.

Obrolan mereka pun berhenti saat Kurenai-sensei menyuruh membuka buku teks pelajaran. Kelas pun kembali kondusif dan dimulailah proses belajar-mengajar pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuah, jadi kau baru bersekolah dua bulan di Kobe, tapi sudah pindah sekolah lagi?" Gadis berhelaian pirang diikat _ponytail_ bernama Ino bertanya serius pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wah, repot juga ya, harus pindah-pindah seperti itu," gumam gadis bercepol dua.

"Memang merepotkan sih, tapi lama-lama aku jadi terbiasa kok," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum, membuat orang-orang di hadapannya mengangguk.

Hinata menatap kerumunan orang di depan bangku Sakura dengan kagum. Sakura rupanya mudah sekali beradaptasi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ingin rasanya Hinata ikut mengobrol dengan Sakura di kerumunan itu, tapi dia malu. Dia takut mengganggu mereka dengan kehadirannya, jadi dia hanya berdiam diri saja di kursinya sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Hei, Sakura, ayo ke kantin! Kita makan siang bersama," ajak Ino bersemangat. "Kita bisa makan siang sambil mengobrol."

"Maaf, aku sudah bawa bentou dari rumah. Dan lagi, aku tidak biasa makan di kantin. Sepertinya aku akan makan di kelas saja," ujar Sakura sedikit menyesal. "Sebaiknya kalian makan siang dulu saja di kantin. Nanti jam istirahat kalian habis lho," kata Sakura menambahkan.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut. Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya," ujar Tenten, dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. Kerumunan di depan Sakura pun langsung bubar, berjalan keluar kelas bersama-sama, meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata berdua di kelas.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Sakura bingung ketika melihat Hinata masih diam di kursinya.

"Ti-tidak, Haruno-san. A-aku bawa bentou," sahut Hinata lirih sambil menunduk. Dia masih malu rupanya berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Begitukah? Boleh aku makan bersamamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hinata kembali menatap Sakura dengan raut tidak percaya. Apakah tadi dia salah dengar? Tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah mengajaknya makan bekal bersama, makanya dia jadi kaget saat Sakura mengajaknya begini.

"Eh, apakah aku salah bicara?" Sakura menatap Hinata yang masih diam saja dengan bingung. Sepertinya dia takut membuat Hinata tersinggung.

"Ti-tidak, Haruno-san! Maaf, a-aku hanya kaget saja," bantah Hinata cepat. "Tentu saja boleh, Haruno-san," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Dia sungguh senang karena kali ini tidak harus makan sendirian.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku duduk di sebelahmu, ya?" Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengambil bentou yang dia taruh di kolong meja. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ itu langsung duduk di tempat duduk Naruto yang ada di sebelah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat keceriaan Sakura. Rasanya gadis ini mengingatkannya pada Naruto, mereka sama-sama cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Hinata pun mengambil bentou miliknya dan membuka kain pembungkusnya.

"Bentoumu lucu sekali, Hyuuga-san," Sakura menatap kagum bentou Hinata yang berbentuk hello kitty, benar-benar imut. "Bentouku tidak pernah dibentuk begitu. Tidak sempat sih," tambah Sakura lagi sambil menunjukan bentonya yang standart.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Sakura. "Terima kasih, Haruno-san," sahut Hinata malu-malu. Entah kenapa pujian kecil Sakura membuatnya senang.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku Haruno, kesannya kaku sekali. Panggil saja aku Sakura," tukas Sakura penuh senyuman. "Aku juga akan memanggilmu Hinata-chan. Boleh kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Te-tentu saja boleh, Sa-Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata sedikit canggung. Dia ikut tersenyum untuk membalas senyum Sakura. Apakah ini artinya mereka sudah berteman? Senyuman Hinata menjadi semakin lebar hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan berteman denganku yang cerewet ini kan, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura lagi hati-hati. Yang malah membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku justru merasa senang," ujar Hinata tulus. Senang rasanya bisa mendapat teman baru. Selama setahun lebih dia bersekolah di SMA ini hanya Naruto saja yang bisa berteman dengannya. Hinata memang tidak pintar bersosialisasi, makanya tidak aneh jika tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi Sakura entah kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya akrab dengan dirinya. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan punya teman baru.

Selanjutnya kedua gadis itu pun mengobrol santai, kebanyakan Sakura yang bertanya soal sekolah pada Hinata. Hinata juga tidak lagi canggung mengobrol dengan Sakura. Hinata berharap ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk pertemanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekolah ini luas ya," Sakura bergumam sambil berjalan di lorong barat lantai tiga. Di sampingnya Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap sosok Sakura yang sedari tadi celingukan.

"Aku juga sempat tersesat saat pertama kali ke sini. Terlalu banyak lorongnya," sahut Hinata setuju.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan, kau jadi harus menemaniku mengambil seragam di koperasi sekolah. Padahal kan seharusnya ini tugas Naruto," ujar Sakura. Yah gara-gara Naruto dipanggil Kurenai-sensei untuk membawakan laporan absensi kelas, jadi pemuda itu tidak bisa mengantarnya berkeliling sekolah dan mengambil seragam. Untung saja Hinata menawarkan diri menggantikan tugas Naruto itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Sakura-chan. Aku juga sambil menunggu dijemput sepupuku," sahut Hinata kalem.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan. Kalau tidak diambil sekarang, aku akan terus memakai seragam lamaku ini besok. Pasti akan aneh sekali memakai seragam berwarna hitam sendirian sementara yang lain memakai seragam berwarna hijau," Sakura menggerutu sambil melihat ke arah seragam sailor yang dikenakannya.

"Tapi seragam sailormu manis, Sakura-chan," Hinata memberi pendapat.

"Memang sih. Tapi aku sering dianggap murid SMP oleh orang-orang jika memakainya," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lucu membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

"Itu koperasinya, Sakura-chan," Hinata menunjuk pintu di ujung lorong yang terbuka.

"Aa, kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu ya, Hinata-chan," Sakura pamit sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini," sahut Hinata sebelum Sakura berlari kecil ke arah koperasi. Gadis bermanik lavender itu pun memilih untuk duduk di bangku besi yang memang disediakan di sepanjang lorong lantai tiga. Dia mengambil ponselnya di saku blazernya, mengecek apakah ada pesan dari sepupunya.

"Hinata-chaaan!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara keras bernada cempreng yang memanggil namanya. Bisa dia lihat Naruto berlari kecil dengan senyuman selebar lima jari disuguhkannya pada Hinata, membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum melihatnya, bersamaan dengan bunyi detak jantungnya yang mulai berisik. Kehadiran Naruto memang selalu membawa debar menyenangkan bagi dirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sudah selesai urusannya?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup. Wajar saja, di depannya kini ada orang yang dia sukai.

"Sudah, Hinata-chan. Oh ya, mana Sakura-chan?"

"Sedang mengambil seragam," Hinata menoleh ke arah ruang koperasi, membuat Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi harus menggantikan tugasku-dattebayo," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Kau boleh pulang, Hinata-chan. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Sakura-chan melihat-lihat sekolah."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku senang bisa membantu. Lagipula Sakura-chan juga temanku," tukas Hinata masih dengan senyum lembutnya, membuat Naruto tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Hinata baik sekali, padahal kalau dia minta tolong ke anak-anak lain pasti tidak akan mau membantunya. Tapi Hinata justru menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk membantu. Dunia pasti akan tentram jika semua manusia sebaik Hinata.

"Hinata-chan aku sudah selesai... lho, ada Naruto juga ya?" Kedua muda-mudi itu menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Sakura berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan kanannya.

"Hei Sakura-chan! Tadi aku sudah selesai membantu Kurenai-srnsei, jadi aku langsung ke sini," Naruto menyahut. "Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan _tour_ keliling sekolahnya! Biar tidak terlalu malam pulangnya," lanjut Naruto penuh semangat.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya. Sepertinya sepupuku tidak bisa menjemputku," Hinata bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengantongi kembali ponselnya ke blazer.

"Lho, kenapa dengan sepupumu memangnya, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Dia ada tugas kelompok, jadi tidak bisa menjemputku," jelas Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang denganku saja, Hinata-chan! Aku bawa motor kok. Nanti pinjam saja helm ke penjaga sekolah. Rumah kita kan searah," tukas Naruto.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, sedikit kaget atas tawaran Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, mengekspresikan rasa senang yang mulai merambati hatinya. Bahkan jejak-jejak semburat merah tipis mulai terlihat di wajah cantik Hinata. "Ti-tidak perlu, Naruto-kun. A-aku bisa pulang naik bus kok," tolak Hinata gugup. Bukannya tidak mau pulang bersama, tapi rumah Hinata jaraknya lebih jauh dari rumah Naruto. Jika Naruto mengantarkannya pulang, berarti pemuda itu harus rela pulang terlambat. Hinata tidak mau merepotkan pemuda yang disukainya itu.

"Sudah, Hinata-chan, terima saja tawaran Naruto. Jika naik bus kau bisa terlambat pulang. Naik motor akan lebih cepat sampai," sahut Sakura membujuk Hinata. "Soal keliling sekolah bisa dilakukan kapan saja. Lagipula sendirian menjelajahi sekolah ini pun tidak masalah buatku," tambah Sakura sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

"Ahahah, kau sudah seperti jagoan saja, Sakura-chan!" Naruto tertawa keras, membuat Sakura sedikit mengernyit.

"Biarin! Weekk!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lucu. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya, sementara Naruto semakin keras tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," sahut Hinata pelan, membuat Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum. Rasa hangat kembali memenuhi relung hati Hinata kala menatap senyuman teman-temannya ini. Mereka benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang! Ayo ikuti aku, gadis-gadis, jangan sampai tersesat-dattebayo!" Seru Naruto sambil tertawa pelan, membuat Sakura dan Hinata ikut tertawa. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil mengobrol.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang mengobrol seru. Bagi Hinata, hari ini adalah hari paling spesial di hidupnya, karena dia bisa mendapat teman baru juga bisa pulang bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai. Ini semua berkat kehadiran Sakura. Hinata yakin, hari-hari yang dia lalui selanjutnya akan lebih menyenangkan dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Tapi Hinata tidak tahu, di depan sana, benang takdir mulai memainkan perannya di antara mereka bertiga.

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Hai hai hai Minna-san.. :D Ketemu lagi sama author aneh yang bawa fict barunya.. ^^ kali ini fixt romance dengan pair NH nih, tapi ada Sakuranya juga dong as my favorite chara.. :D**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman author yg pernah pindah2 sekolah.. juga author yang pendiem kayak Hinata di sini.. eheheh jadi Hinata itu sifatnya sangat tertutup dan gak nisa bersosialisasi sampai-sampai gak punya teman.. (dulu author kayak gitu sih) bukan karena Hina-chan sombong, tapi karena dia tajut kehadirannya bikin orang gak nyaman.. teman2 sekelasnya yang lain jadi sungkan deh mau ngobrol sama dia juga..**

 **Chapter ini bisa dibilang merupakan prolognya, jadi konfliknya baru muncul di chapter depan.. author rencananya gak akan bikin fict ini panjang2. Mungkin sekitar 3-5 chapter aja.. dan author kasih tahu aja, author gak bisa update cepet buat fict ini cause author sekarang2 lagi sibuk.. mungkin tiap minggu satu chapter.. yg jelas pasti tamat kok.. eheheh**

 **Ok, cukup sekian cuap2 dari author.. silahkan berikan flmae, kritik, saran, dll di kotak review jika berkenan, nanti akan dibalas di chap depan.. ^^**

 **So, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya~**


End file.
